Broadcasts such as from local broadcast stations tend to generate a popular following among listeners or viewers who are in the geographic location of the broadcast station and who are capable of receiving the signal from the broadcast station. However, listeners and viewers may move away from the geographic location yet still desire to listen to the broadcasts. Since local broadcasts only cover a limited broadcast area limited by the transmission power of the broadcast station and by governmental regulations, a typical radio or television receiver is incapable of receiving the broadcast from the broadcast station when the radio or television receiver is outside the geographic location of the broadcast station. For example, a listener or viewer from England cannot receive the broadcast signal from the British Broadcasting Corporation (BBC) with his or her radio or television receiver in California. Thus, such a displaced British citizen would have to forgo listening to or viewing his favorite BBC programs when he or she is in California. Thus, it would be highly desirable to provide a method and apparatus that would allow such a person displaced from the geographic region to receive broadcast signals from a broadcast station even though the person may be located outside of the geographic location of the broadcast station. Furthermore, since a person displaced away from a geographic location may be located several time zones away from the time zone of the broadcast station, the time of the broadcast in the time zone of the displaced person may be inconvenient for listening or viewing the broadcast. For example, a 9 p.m. broadcast of a BBC program in England may be 1 p.m. in the time zone of the displaced person. The displaced person may not be able to listen to or view the broadcast at that time, and would prefer to watch the program at 9 p.m. in the time zone of the displaced person. Thus, it would be further highly desirable to provide a method and apparatus for delaying the listening or viewing of the geographically shifted broadcast such that the broadcast signal could be shifted in both the time domain and the space domain.